


Galaga

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Arcade AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promt: Tucker/Washington<br/>So you’re the guy with the high score on my favourite arcade game AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaga

  Tucker kicked Church's shins under the booth they were sitting at for the fourth time in an hour. His friend cussed loudly, making approximately six mothers in the near vicinity stare at him angrily. Tucker ignored Church's steady stream of cuss words and curses, and watched as another snot nosed kid walked up to his favorite game; Galaga. Church fell silent as the kid slipped a quarter in, but after less than a minute they both heard the beep that meant it was game over. The kid shrugged and continued on.

  “You're a complete dick, and kinda pathetic,” Church said in a way of condolence. He reached down to rub his shin. “And could you at least start kicking the other leg? I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow.”

  “Shut up Church, I'm trying to watch for this guy.” Tucker held up a finger and shushed the black haired man on the other side of the table.

  “I can't believe we're skipping work so you can have a grudge match with a child,” Church crossed his arms. At least he was getting a meal out of it. Tucker promised to pay for the pizza if Church went with him. “Why'd we have to do this on a Friday again?”

  “Look, every time I come in on Saturday my high score has been wiped out by W.A.S again, and it's really starting to piss me off! So we're coming in tonight, I'm going to beat this kid one on one, and he's never going to play my game again.”

  Church stared for a moment. “This is the worst plan you've ever come up with. A, you can't beat the kid he's clearly better than you, b, this isn't some Sandlot stand off, you can't stop the brat from playing again even if you do beat him.” 

  But Tucker wasn't paying Church the least bit of attention. An attractive blonde man had just strolled up to the console, and was sliding a quarter into it. He set a small row of quarters on the screen to indicate he intended to play for a while. Tucker had only gotten a quick glimpse of the man before his back ended up facing them, but the man was well built, with short sandy blonde hair.

  The pizza arrived then, drawing Church's attention from the game. Just as he pulled a slice onto his plate and was lifting it to take a bite Tucker stood up. The black man nearly fell out of the booth he was trying to move so quickly.

  “Dude, Tucker what are you doing?” Church called after him, but Tucker was already out of the dining area and headed for the Galaga machine.

  “Was?” He said accusingly, leaning against the side of the machine suddenly. He was trying to scare the guy into losing a life, but the blonde man didn't flinch.

  Instead, the man smiled. He had light skin, which was splattered with freckles. Tucker tried to see how far the freckles went, but didn't want to be creepy about it and tried to stare at something else instead. What he focused on were sharp grey eyes, which followed the space ship across the screen instead of paying him any attention. For some reason, that drove him crazy.

  “I take it you're A.S.S.” Was snickered, finally flicking his gaze over Tucker. 

  “The names Lavernius actually.”

  “David.”

  Tucker paused, unsure of where he wanted to go with the conversation. His intent had been to scare whatever kid had been taking the high score. He definitely hadn't been planning on wanting to flirt with the culprit instead. Yet here he was, trying not to stare. 

  “Wanna play?” David asked as his ship crashed for the last time. He looked up, a light grin on his lips.

  Tucker glanced up at Church, which had his mouth stuffed with pizza. Church stared back at him, chewing slowly before giving him a thumbs up.

  “Sure,” Tucker smiled, “but just so you know I'm totally going to kick your ass.” 

  “I'd like to see you try,” David slipped another quarter and clicked on the two player mode. 

  Tucker didn't get back to his table until the pizza had gone cold and Church was complaining again. But this time he had someone to sit next to him as well as across, and Tucker couldn't have been more thrilled to have just lost at Galaga.


End file.
